Fairytales
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: Neither Beck and Jade had ever believed in fairytales, but they both agreed that that white rabbit had given them something much more valuable than Wonderland had ever given Alice./ When fourteen year old Jade meets a tan boy her age and is forced to listen to him.


**Fairytales**

Jade West crossed her arms, annoyed.

Her parents were in another one of their huge arguments, this time, about the school she had just gotten accepted to.

Hollywood Arts Highschool, which, if she was lucky, is where she would be going next year.

Fed up with her parents bickering, Jade slipped out the backdoor, unnoticed. Her barefoot pressing into the wet ground, soil seeping between her toes.

It was a perfect day in Jade's opinion. The sun was being covered by a light coating of clouds, but the temperature was warm, like all Californian summer days.

The ground was moist from the rain earlier and the wet soil felt good on Jade's toes.

Jade began walking through the neatly cut grass of her yard, her eyes widening as they met those of another creature.

A small white rabbit.

The rabbit stared at Jade for a few seconds before scampering away.

Now, Jade was never one for fairytales, but it wasn't like she had any other plans, so off she when, running after the small white rabbit, just like Alice in Wonderland.

She chased the rabbit down to the small hidden woods near her house which was obviously his home. The rabbit kept going, until it reached a small clearing.

Jade watched as the rabbit hoped down into a small hole in the ground, just like in the book.

Carefully, Jade stuck one barefoot inside the rabbit hole. She was able to slide her foot inside to her ankle before it wouldn't go in any further.

Annoyed, Jade pulled her foot back up, but it wouldn't slide back out of the rabbit hole.

Her heart began to speed up as she kept tugging at her leg, trying to get her foot out of the hole.

She mentally cursed herself for being so stupid. Really, who believes in dumb fairytales like Alice in Wonderland?!

Jade looked around at the clearing anxiously, the only thing surrounding her were the grasses and trees.

She looked back down at her partly engulfed foot, wriggling her leg.

"What are you doing?" An amused voice rang.

Jade's eyes widened, her cheeks burning crimson as her blue eyes met a pair of brown eyes.

A tan boy around her age came walking into the clearing, a lopsided grin adorning his face.

"What does it look like I'm doing!? I'm trying to get my foot out of this hole!" Jade snapped, irritated.

"Why'd you stick your foot in the hole?" The boy challenged.

Jade blushed. "I was trying to catch a white rabbit," She explained, drawing her gaze to the ground.

The boy snickered. "Was he carrying a watch?" He wondered sarcastically, before catching his breath. "You know what's ironic?" He realized. "The thing that would help you most right now is one of those little 'drink me' potions that Alice drinks to get smaller!"

"Shut up!" Jade demanded, covering her embarrassment with irritation.

"Relax, girl. I'm just joking! Sit, I'll help you out," The boy said, motioning for Jade to sit on the ground.

Jade frowned, "I just got this skirt," She complained.

The boy rolled his eyes. "It's black! What could possibly stain it!?" He wondered, confused.

Jade shrugged, swinging her free leg under her skirt so she could sit on that without dirtying her clothes.

The boy wandered closer, sitting on the other side of the rabbit hole.

"Well," Jade said impatiently. "What's your plan to get my foot out of here!?"

"I don't have one," the boy replied, grinning cockily.

"Than why did you make me sit!?" Jade said, annoyed.

"Cause! You seem cool. I want to talk to you," The boy replied.

Jade scrunched her face up angrily.

"That's pretty desperate," She remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"How's it desperate?" The boy wondered, confused.

"Well, you're choosing to flirt with a girl who's incapable of running away from you. That's pretty desperate," Jade explained.

The boy rolled his eyes. "I'm not flirting with you _just _because you're stuck and can't run away.. I think you're really pretty," he said, a bit shyly.

"Sorry prettyboy, stuff like that doesn't work on me," Jade told him.

The boy smiled at the nickname.

"What does?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'll have to wait and see," Jade replied, crossing her arms across her chest, which wasn't exactly in the boy's favor.

"I can live with that," he said, scooting a bit closer to the fourteen year old girl, placing a hand on her leg.

"Too close," Jade stated, giving him a death glare.

He backed up a few inches.

"Still too close," Jade repeated.

"What wouldn't be too close?" The boy wondered.

"Out of the country," Jade offered.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Not a chance," he responded, scooting even closer to Jade than before.

Jade growled, annoyed.

"I think you're forgetting I'm the only one who knows you're stuck here," He reminded her.

"Yeah, but once I find away to get my foot free, you're pretty much dead," Jade stated matter of factly.

He laughed. "You don't scare me," He told her, challengingly.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows, confused.

"You're not scared of me?" She repeated, as if this was a foreign concept to her.

"Not really," He shrugged. "Why? Should I be scared of you?"

"Yes. You should be very scared," Jade said, her voice low and threatening.

He shrugged. "Sucks for me then," He replied casually.

"I'm Beck," He told her. "What's your name?"

Jade shook her head. "Not a chance," She replied, a smirk adorning her face.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Okay, _Not A Chance_"

Jade frowned angrily, hating the boy more than ever. "My name is Jade," She told him, just so he wouldn't annoy her to death.

Beck smirked. "Why were you chasing a rabbit through the woods anyway?" He wondered.

Jade hesitated. "My parents were annoying me, so I left when I saw him in my yard," She explained.

"Aren't they worried?" Beck asked. "I mean, since they don't know you left the house, right?"

Jade shrugged, avoiding contact with his eyes. "Probably not," She replied, trying to sound indifferent.

Beck stared at he, studying the girl with confusion and interest.

"Why are _you _here?" Jade wondered.

"Eh, big family reunion. Things were getting really crazy. I told my dad I was taking a walk to clear my head," Beck explains.

"What you really mean is that all the chicks at the family reunion were related to you, so you needed to find some other girls to make out with," Jade corrects.

Beck rolled his eyes, laughing.

And Jade actually smiles, laughing with him.

"So, what were your parents doing to annoy you?" Beck asked conversationally.

Jade bit her lip. "Arguing," She said. "About my acceptance letter to Hollywood Arts. I'm going there next year!" She said proudly.

Beck's eyes lit up excitedly. "Awesome! I am too!" He exclaimed.

"Joy," Jade replied, sarcasm coating her voice. "What for? The only talent you seem to posses is being incredibly stupid."

"I act," Beck explained, unscathed by her comment. "You?"

"I act, sing, and write," Jade listed proudly.

"You sing? Really?" Beck said, a fake-skeptic look on his face. "Really?"

"Yea I sing!" Jade defended.

"Prove it," He replied smugly, knowing he was getting what he wanted.

Jade shrugged, and began to sing a few verses to a song that Beck didn't recognize.

It didn't matter though, he was too mesmerized by her voice to actually pay attention to what she was saying.

She stopped, looking over at his shocked face. "What, was I that awful?" She says, her voice rising in irritation.

"No! N- no!" Beck stuttered. "You're voice is amazing," he tells her truthfully.

Jade sits back, satisfied. "I know," She replies.

Beck rolls his eyes, a goofy grin etched on to his face.

Jade stares at him for a moment, confused. She usually found guys like him to be complete assholes... But for some reason she felt she was actually tolerating Beck. That she was sort of enjoying herself.

"What are your earrings?" Beck wondered, pointing to the small scissor shaped earring dangling from her ears.

"They're scissors," Jade replied in a 'duh' tone.

Beck made a frustrated face. "Dammit. You're not a lesbian, right?" He asked, just to make sure.

Jade shook her head. "I'm neither," She replied. "I don't believe in love."

"How can you not believe in love?" Beck wondered, confused.

Jade frowned, not really in the mood to answer his question. "I don't know," She said, her voice rushed.

"So when people tell you they love you, you just.. Don't believe them?" Beck wondered.

Jade looked down, her face turning pink. "Well so far that hasn't been an issue," She said, wondering why she was even telling this boy she barely knew all this.

"Oh," Beck said, looking down, catching Jade's drift. "Well, I'm sure someday you'll find someone who loves you! Then you'll believe in love, right?" He asked.

Jade replied with a simple shrug. "I guess," She replied, her voice coated with doubt.

"So if you're not a lesbian, why do you like scissors so much?" Beck asked.

"I like things that hurt other people. Like hammers, words, and things of that nature," Jade explained.

Beck nodded, grabbing the nearest stick off the ground. He began scratching at the rabbit hole, loosing the rocks around Jade's ankle.

"You don't find that weird?" Jade asked.

"Of course it's weird, but I wouldn't expect any less from a fourteen year old girl with an eyebrow piercing and a star tattoo."

"What?! So you think I'm some stereotypical emo goth girl or something!?"

"No! I didn't say that!" Beck defended, grabbing a large handful of dirt from the hole and throwing it aside.

"Good. I hate stereotypes." Jade told him.

"Doesn't everybody? Everyone seems to assume that just 'cause I'm cute I'm some cocky rich boy snob that makes out with every girl he sees!"Beck said, annoyed.

"Well, you are cocky," Jade muttered under her breath., causing Beck to give an eye roll.

"And you are goth," Beck replies, giving a shrug.

"I hate the word goth," Jade retorts. "I also hate that pose you're making right now, with your hands in your pockets like that. Stop. It doesn't make you look cool," She ranted.

Beck removed his hands from his pockets once again, wondering when Jade was going to notice he'd freed her foot from the hole. "You hate a lot of things," He remarked.

Jade nodded. "Yeah. I also hate the color yellow, wet doorknobs, carpeting, bras that hook in the front, and a lot more."

"Do you hate everything?" Beck asked.

"No. That would be predictable and I-"

"You hate being predictable. I get it," Beck finished for her.

Jade nodded. "What do you hate?" She asked.

"I hate when my parents don't understand why I want to be an actor, and the fact that my fish tank smells disgusting all the time," Beck said.

"I know how you feel," Jade replied truthfully.

"You have fish too?" He asked, because she didn't look like the type of girl who owned a pet.

"No! My dad isn't very supportive of my acting!"

"Oh! Yeah, it sucks. I'm sure you're great at it though," Beck complimented, looking into her blue eyes.

"Umm," Jade looked down, contemplating. "Well, you probably don't suck at it that much," she offered.

"I'll take it!" Beck said enthusiastically.

"Hey," Jade realized. "I can get my foot free now!" She grinned, pulling her foot out of the hole.

Beck smirked. "Yeah, you could've for like the last five minutes," He told her.

Jade rolled her eyes, not as annoyed as she should be.

She turned beginning to leave.

"Wait!" Beck called after her, grabbing her shoulder gently.

"There's something I want to tell you before you go," He said.

"Wha-"

He interrupted her with a kiss to her lips, and she responded within a few seconds, kissing him back with equal passion and force.

Reluctantly, he pulled away for air, and only got one last look into her beautiful eyes until she turned around.

"See you at school!" She shouted nervously over her shoulder, disappearing into the forest.

Beck smiled, staring at the leaves she knocked out of place while running away.

Neither Beck and Jade had ever believed in fairytales, but they both agreed that that white rabbit had given them something much more valuable than Wonderland had ever given Alice.

**A/N: yeah.. Sorry this sucked. It's for the Bade Prompts "Something Old" thing.. Yeah,**


End file.
